


Weekend

by WolvZephyr



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Near-Death Experience?, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvZephyr/pseuds/WolvZephyr
Summary: A short, barely-averted disaster unfolds in an Okusawa household of one."All it takes is one misstep.Misaki's foot skids across the floor and into a power cord. She grabs for any nearby objects and finds exactly one: a bowl of salad."





	Weekend

All it takes is one misstep.

Misaki's foot skids across the floor and into a power cord. She grabs for any nearby objects and finds exactly one: a bowl of salad.

In the split seconds before her head cracks open on checkered stone tile, she thinks that her life was kind of a waste of time, spent making felt dolls she was too embarrassed to keep and suffering in a mascot costume for some band she got dragged into by the will of a ludicrously rich classmate who appears too dull or too innocent to understand that people are inside mascot costumes. Death by snapping her neck on kitchen flooring after tripping over nothing is pretty disappointing, especially when she remembers that she's going to be surrounded in chopped lettuce. Her sister isn't home and her parents are away, so if she gets knocked unconscious here she's definitely done for. Someone is going to show up in a few days when the weekend is over and see her corpse in what appears to be a terrifying accident somehow involving garden greens, and everyone in the afterlife will call her Salad-chan.

Interestingly, the impact never comes.

If you die instantly, does it hurt?

Misaki opens her eyes, and instead of a river, she sees Kaoru.

Kaoru is too pretty and too stupid to die. Misaki realizes the weight on her back is not the cold floor, but a warm hand.

"Are you okay, little kitten?" She says. A leaf falls off of her head and nearly hits Misaki in the eye. Apparently the bowl had upturned its contents primarily onto her hair.

"I, uh..." Misaki tries to grasp at words. Lettuce aside, Kaoru's face is so close. She can see every detail of her idiotically handsome face and bright, fire-red eyes. "Y...Your hand is on my ass," she blurts out.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't notice!" Kaoru exclaims. She quickly removes her hand and steadies Misaki back on her feet, like setting up a bowling pin. Both of their faces are a little red, though Kaoru turns her head away in an attempt to keep Misaki from noticing. The tips of her ears give it away. It's kind of cute, honestly. Misaki sighs, and picks the vegetable off her face. 

Wait. "What are you doing in my house?!" Misaki shouts.

Kaoru jumps a foot into the air, then composes herself. "You said that if I needed assistance with studying, I could visit anytime."

"I—" did say that, she realizes. Kaoru was complaining at band practice about how none of her little kittens can help her because of her accursed beauty being too much a distraction. "Shouldn't you have sent a text or called first?"

"I did. Alas, there was no response. My requests were fleeting, unseen, trapped in a divide as wide as the stars..." 

Her phone is on silent and also dead. Misaki sighs again. "I see. I'm sorry for yelling. Thank you for catching me."

"It was my pleasure, kitten." Kaoru smiles. "Er, not that kind. I didn't mean to, ah..."

"Don't... don't sweat it. I thought I was going to die, anyway." What is she saying? Should she follow it up with something like 'might as well die with a handsome idiot's hand on my ass'? There's goddamn lettuce everywhere! This is no way to greet a guest! "Uh, do you want me to show you where the bathroom is? There's..." Misaki gestures to her head.

"...Right. Please, be my guide."

* * *

After Kaoru removes all traces of green from her hair—"Yes, just throw it in the trash, I'm not eating a salad that almost killed me, Kaoru-san"—she sits down at a small table across from Misaki. Even when sitting, she can tell she's several centimeters taller than her.

"What did you need help with?"

"Ahh, it was..." Kaoru freezes.

"It was what?"

Uncharacteristically quiet, Kaoru says, "Will you make a promise not to tell anyone? A promise as sure as Romeo and Juliet?"

Without missing a beat, Misaki flatly replies, "Sure. What is it?"

"I... need help with literature."

"Seriously? Isn't that your specialty?"

"Well, this time, I'm having trouble... as they say, putting pen to paper. After all, it isn't the great Shakespeare." Kaoru is lying. Misaki knows better than anyone that Kaoru has little to no reading comprehension, and if she was less invested in her image, she would ask what the definition of fleeting is.

"All right." Kaoru pulls a book out of her bag and sets it on the table. "Ah! I read this last year. This should be easy."

At Misaki's willingness to help, Kaoru smiles radiantly at her. Her mouth goes inexplicably dry.

* * *

"Kaoru," Misaki says, with her head in her hands, "I don't think the teacher will accept 'fleeting' as an answer for this."

"Why not?" Kaoru's face is so full of innocence. Misaki feels like she's telling a child Santa isn't real, except this is not a child but a young woman who is significantly taller than her. In fact, Kaoru is actually her upperclassman by a year. She tries not to sigh.

"It's—I don't think you even entirely know what that word means, to be honest, but—"

Kaoru stares.

"You know what? Nevermind. Let's just take a break." 

"Wonderful!" Kaoru stretches oddly gracefully, like a weird long cat. She lies on the floor languidly, resting her chin on her palm. When Misaki also stretches, she can both hear and feel her back cracking apart.

There's something unusually compelling about the way Kaoru looks up at her. It makes her forget her frustration for a moment. There's a faint wisp of what seems to be men's cologne in the air. Her face looks so soft. 

If she just reached out...

Misaki leaps to her feet. "I-I'll go get some tea!" Did she really forget something as basic as that? What a dummy she is. Walking at a perfectly normal speed, Misaki leaves her room. 

* * *

As she waits for the kettle to boil, Misaki puts her forehead on the countertop.

These thoughts were coming out of nowhere, she swore. It's just that misattribution of arousal thing because she was going to die, or at least get a serious bump on her head, and that purple dimwit just swooped in at the right second. That's all.

Misaki always thought Kaoru was beautiful. Obviously. Who didn't? She has the body proportions of a gazelle, and her face and charisma are probably the cause of half of Hello, Happy World's fans. However fabricated, she exudes confidence. Her hands, warm and becoming callused from playing the guitar, brushed against her arms every so often (probably more often than explainable by accidents, now that she thinks about it). The slope of—

The kettle starts whistling, mercifully freeing Misaki from her trainwreck of a thought process before her face can get any more red. She presses her cheek against the cold table and contemplates hitting herself with it.

It's stupid. Kaoru is stupid. She doesn't even understand that mascot costumes are obviously costumes that have people inside of them. Misaki would never fall for someone so incomprehensibly foolish.

She picks up the kettle and goes back up the stairs, figuring her head has sufficiently cooled.

That was a lie, earlier. She was lying. She definitely fell for a brainless, extravagant moron. You know what? It's fine. It's totally fine. Misaki has lived her entire life expressing close to nothing but negativity and being too embarrassed to stop or do anything else. What's a raging crush on her bandmate on top of a pile of other repressed emotions? It's nothing. These things come and go all the time, or so she hears from her classmates. She'll be fine. It's that time of her life. When she's an adult with a full-time job it won't matter.

She pours tea for the both of them, then sets the kettle on a coaster. In silence, she sits across from Kaoru and tries to look anywhere but directly at her. 

Kaoru slides around the small table, leaning in, and Misaki finds her eyes closing.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please........ misakao content................  
> i wrote all of this in the span of two nights and i'm just posting it now, like, "whatever. im alive. that's enough"  
> im WolvZephyr on twitter (wolvzephyr-art on tumblr). feel free to shout. im doing my best


End file.
